Mi Vida
by Arashikawai
Summary: Cuenta la vida de Isabella, un travestido que decide canviar su vida.


Mi Vida  
  
Estoy sola en casa. Hay una tormenta y se ha ido la luz. No puedo continuar con los diseños porque no se ve nada. No quiero encender una vela, quiero estar en la oscuridad, sola. Empiezo a llorar. No se porque lloro pero me siento mal... Tal vez debería cambiar mi monótona vida e irme lejos, donde nadie me conociera, donde nadie me criticara ni me obligara a nada... Un lugar perfecto, un lugar paradisíaco. Se que este lugar no existe, pero me da igual, lo tengo en mi imaginación y si lo imagino me siento feliz.  
  
Ha vuelto la luz. Me levanto y cojo una toalla. Quiero ducharme, necesito sentir como el agua baja por mi cuerpo, sentir algo frió... Necesito despejarme un poco... La ducha esta ocupada... Decido ir a pasear bajo la lluvia. No cojo el paraguas para que no noten que me he ido pero también porque quiero sentir la lluvia en mi cara. Bajo las escaleras muy despacio y me dirijo al callejón de al lado de mi casa. Una vez allí me siento y empiezo a llorar de nuevo. No entiendo mi vida, quiero ser feliz y no lo consigo. Luego me duermo.  
  
Me despierto en mi cama con mi madre al lado hecha una furia, gritándome. Empiezo a llorar de nuevo y ella me abraza. No me pregunta nada, solo me acaricia la cabeza. Decido decirle a mi madre lo que siento...:  
  
Mama, no me siento chico... Soy una chica...  
  
Después de unos minutos de silencio, mi madre me pega y se va corriendo. Llora, lo puedo oír. Luego cierro los ojos y intento dormir. Esta oscuro y no se oye nada. Antes de dormirme decido que me iré de casa. Iré con mi mejor amigo, el único que me entiende. Con él puedo llegar a ser feliz, con mi madre no. Me levanto de la cama y saco la maleta del armario. La empiezo a llenar de cosas, no se si útiles u inútiles pero son las cosas que creo que necesitaré. Cojo la maleta y me voy corriendo.  
  
Llego a casa de George. George es mi mejor amigo. Vive solo porque su padre es un famoso diseñador. Al verme llegar cansada y llorando, me abraza y me dice :  
  
Ya has dado el paso, ¿ verdad ?  
  
Yo le digo que si y me quedo abrazada a él... Él me comprendió sin que yo le dijera nada y me regalo un vestido de princesa cuando era pequeño. Me gusta que George sea así... George me gusta... He pensado decírselo muchas veces pero no quiero perderle... no quiero romper la amistad que nos une... Quiero estar toda mi vida con él.  
  
Le pido a George que me deje quedar un par de días mientras busco un piso para mi y encuentro un trabajo... espero no tener que dejar ni el instituto ni el atelier... Me gusta estar allí, me siento servicial. Él me contesta que no hace falta que busque un piso, que me quede a vivir con él y luego le digo que no puede ser... Él me mira y yo le digo lo que esperaba decirle alguna vez:  
  
No puede ser... Yo... Te quiero...  
  
Él me mira y me abraza de nuevo. Yo se que no le gusto porque él esta saliendo con Caroline, pero me da igual... Le doy un beso en la mejilla y le doy las gracias por dejarme quedar. Dejo el equipaje al lado de la cama de los invitados y me cambio de ropa. Estoy empapada y no quiero andar en pijama por la casa de George... Me da vergüenza... Una vez cambiada de ropa me voy al salón, donde esta George esperándome con una taza de té y galletas de coco. Le cuento lo que me ha pasado hoy y él me dice que soy muy valiente, que debo estar orgullosa de mi. También me dice que mañana me levante temprano que tiene una sorpresa para mi. Terminamos con el té y las galletas y nos vamos a la cama.  
  
La mañana siguiente me levanto a las nueve de la mañana intrigada por lo que George me havia dicho. Me visto y me voy al salón, donde está él dibujando algún diseño para Caroline. Cuando me ve entrar me lanza una sonrisa y me dice que vayamos al probador, que tiene una sorpresa para mi. Le sigo hasta allí y al abrir la puerta quedo alucinada. ¡Un montón de vestidos y trajes magníficos! Se nota mucho que los ha diseñado George. Me siento en una silla y él me dice:  
  
Los he diseñado pensando en ti. Espero que te gusten...  
  
Me levando y le doy un beso. Él se queda inmovilizado. Después de un largo silencio me dice que me pruebe algún vestido, que quiere hacerme fotos. Yo me dirijo hacia uno de ellos. Él sabia que me dirigiría a ese antes que a los otros... Él sabe lo que significa ese vestido para mi... Es el vestido que me regaló cuando yo tenia 12 años... el vestido de princesa... Lo ha hecho de nuevo... Para mi... Solo para mi... Me lo pruebo y salgo del probador. George viene hacia mi con un montón de cosas para maquillarme. Me siento y me empieza a maquillar. Cuando termina peina mis rizos y dice :  
  
Ya está lista mi princesa  
  
Me levanto apunto de llorar. No quiero llorar porque George me ha maquillado con mucho amor, pero casi no puedo aguantarme las lagrimas. George me hecha fotos y sonríe. Él sabe que él es lo mas importante para mi en este mundo y quiere verme feliz... Lo ha conseguido... Ha conseguido lo que mi madre nunca hubiera conseguido... Hacerme feliz... Voy hacia él y le doy otro beso en la boca. Esta vez si que dice algo. Dice lo que yo sabia que diría. Sabia la respuesta antes de que me la diera, pero el beso fue inevitable :  
  
Lo siento, yo amo a Caroline, pero siempre serás mi mejor amiga... No me importa que me beses, pero creo que te mereces alguien mejor que yo... alguien que te quiera, alguien que te corresponda...  
  
Le miro y le digo con una sonrisa forzada que ya sabia lo que me iba a decir antes que me lo dijera, pero que lo del beso havia sido casi sin pensarlo.  
  
George dice que a partir de ahora mi vida tiene de cambiar porque ya no tendré que ir escondiéndome de mi madre, que podre vestirme de chica sin tener que esconderme de ella. Nos dirijimos al salón y desayunamos. Hoy nos saltamos las clases, seguro que Arashi y Miwako estan preocupados. Luego, mientras George hace diseños para Caroline, limpio un poco el piso que siempre esta hecho un desastre. Por la tarde vamos al atelier porque tenemos que terminar el vestido para el concurso anual del Yaza. George esta muy seguro de que vamos a ganar pero yo no lo veo tan claro. Hay diseñadores muy buenos en el Yaza.  
  
En el atelier Miwako nos pregunta porque no habíamos ido a clase esta mañana y George le cuenta todo lo que me ha pasado... Creo que me he puesto roja... Miwako viene corriendo y me abraza. Que mona es... Me gustaría ser como ella. Su pelo rosa siempre con olor a fresa... Es como mi hermana pequeña, por eso me da miedo que esté saliendo con Arashi, porque él es un poco bestia y no se si me la trata como se debe tratar a una niña...  
  
Más tarde viene Caroline con su uniforme. Hoy la veo un poco ausente... no se... como si le hubiera pasado algo... Le pregunto y dice que no le pasa nada, que deben de ser los nervios... pero luego veo como se va con Miwako... Tengo la impresión de que Caroline no confía en mi... Pero bueno, espero que a medida de que nos vayamos conociendo mas me coja confianza... Espero que no le intimide el hecho de que sea un hombre... Llevan mas de 1 hora encerradas en el baño y creo que he oído a Caroline llorar... Creo que aquí pasa algo gordo...  
  
Cuando salen del baño, veo los ojos de Caroline rojos y me confirman lo que creía que había pasado. Caroline nos hace sentar a todos y nos dice:  
  
Tengo algo muy importante que deciros... no voy a poder ser vuestra modelo para el próximo desfile...  
  
George se enfada mucho y le chilla que si no esta a gusto con nosotros que se vaya, que aquí no queremos niñatas inseguras que tienen miedo a subir a la pasarela solo porque el diseño sea raro... Caroline aclara que no es esto, que es algo muy importante y que esta muy asustada... y luego, después de un silencio, nos lo dice :  
  
Estoy embarazada...  
  
Todos nos alegramos por ella, excepto George que se levanta y se va sin decir nada. Caroline será una madre excelente... aunque George no creo que sea un buen padre porque es muy raro... Espero que el niño nazca bien y que Caroline no decida abortar... me encantan los niños pequeños... sería como tener otro hermanito pequeño... mucho mas pequeño que mi Miwako... Veo que Miwako a salido para hablar con George y se oyen gritos, pero al fin entran los dos y George le dice a Caroline:  
  
Lo siento pero no quiero tener este hijo.  
  
Acto seguido se va. Caroline empieza a llorar de nuevo y Miwako y yo nos sentamos a su lado animándole a tener el niño ella sola... Caroline decide irse a casa porque esta cansada y mañana tiene un examen. Una cosa que no se si habrá pensado Caroline es en su madre... ya se que ya no viven juntas, pero tengo miedo de que su madre la manipule y aborte... Me pondría muy triste...  
  
Cuando termino de coser una de las mangas decido irme a casa a descansar. Llamo a la puerta y George me abre, llorando. Es la primera vez que veo llorar a un hombre... Me gusta... Yo le abrazo y le digo que tiene que ser valiente, que si no quiere el hijo, lo mejor que puede hacer es cortar con Caroline, que sino le va a hacer mucho daño. Acto seguido, George llama a Caroline y le dice para quedar en el parque. Caroline vive lejos del parque así que tardara un poco. Yo decido seguirles porque quiero oír lo que George tiene que decirle a Caroline, aunque ya me lo imagino. Llega Caroline. Aquí termina la relación que habían tenido George y ella... lo he oído perfectamente. Estoy triste y contenta a la vez. Creo que no es normal, pero estoy feliz de que George no este con Caroline... no me gustan estos sentimientos pero es lo que siento... Veo que terminan de hablar y me voy corriendo al piso a preparar la cena. Cuando vuelve George me cuenta lo que ha pasado y yo disimulo que no lo sabia. Cenamos y nos vamos a la cama.  
  
Los días van pasando y nada ocurre de nuevo... Todo sigue igual. No ganamos el concurso y Caroline hace un mes que no aparece por el atelier, así que decido llamarla. Al descolgar el teléfono y decirle "hola" me reconoce rápidamente y se pone eufórica. Me cuenta que está saliendo con Hiro, un chico de su clase el cual estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Le felicito y le pregunto por el embarazo:  
  
Él sabe que estoy embarazada de George pero quiere tener el niño y decirle que él es su padre.  
  
A mi eso me parece estupendo y le felicito. Después de hablar un poco mas me despido y cuelgo. Es muy tarde y tengo sueño, asi que me voy a dormir. Tumbada en la cama empiezo a pensar y me doy cuenta de que ya hace tres meses que vivo con George y que aun estoy enamorada de él. Luego me duermo.  
  
Por la mañana, me levanto de la cama y veo que esta lloviendo. Voy corriendo hacia el balcón y entro la ropa que está empapada. Una vez en el salón George me hace sentar en el sofá y me dice algo que nunca hubiera imaginado que me diría :  
  
Isabela, quiero que salgamos juntos... Creo que no quería reconocer estar enamorado de un travestido, no por que no me gustéis, simplemente porque no es muy normal...  
  
Al decir esto me lanzo a su cuello y le doy un beso. Creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida : George. Le amo, quiero casarme con él. Quiero formar una familia. Soy feliz.  
  
FIN  
  
By Arashikun 


End file.
